Seul
by K-limero
Summary: Il suffit parfois d'une seule erreur pour condamner un homme.


**Un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté. Bon d'accord un très long moment mais j'avoue être en panne sèche d'inspiration concernant les histoires en cours.**

**Comme cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit du tout, j'espère que ce petit one-shot sera à la hauteur de mes autres écrits.**

**En tous cas, enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer = Le film ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent (même si je ne dirais pas non à Hector en jupette mais bon ... )**

* * *

Il était tellement petit. À peine quelques mois. Il voulait le voir grandir, devenir un homme fort et respectable. Il voulait voir les filles lui courir après. Il allait manquer tellement de choses.

Ô bien sûr, il pouvait écouter les autres et rester bien tranquillement à l'abri derrière les hauts murs de la cité. Mais ce n'était pas qui il était. Il avait bien trop d'honneur pour ça. Et il savait qu'Achille n'abandonnerait pas. Il resterait devant les portes des jours, des mois, des années jusqu'à obtenir sa vengeance. Il brûlerait Troie uniquement pour le trouver lui. Hector.

Son regard passa de son fils à sa femme, Andromaque. Tellement belle, allongée en diagonale sur le lit, ses cheveux bruns formant un halo autour de son visage. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Leur mariage avait été décidé par leurs parents respectifs. Une alliance politique, rien de plus. Pourtant dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait su qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre. Qu'elle était la personne avec laquelle il voulait vivre et vieillir.

Il n'aurait jamais cette chance. À cause d'une erreur. Une stupide erreur.

À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir les siens. Bleus. Couleur de l'océan. Il était jeune, trop jeune pour être sur un champ de bataille. Comment lui, soldat aguerri avait pu se laisser duper. Il aurait dû voir que le soldat en face de lui était loin d'être légendaire. En y repensant, il y avait eu tellement de signes. Le soldat face à lui s'était montré hésitant, nerveux. Rien à voir avec le Achille qu'il avait rencontré et qui l'avait raillé au temple d'Apollon.

Au moment où sa lame lui avait tranché la gorge, alors qu'il aurait dû ressentir du soulagement d'avoir mis fin à la vie du légendaire Achille, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, c'était de la peur. Une énorme boule avait grandie dans son estomac. Au fond de lui il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela avait été trop facile.

Le désespoir l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait enlevé le casque de son adversaire pour dévoiler un visage bien trop jeune pour se trouver sur un champ de bataille. Il avait levé les yeux au ciel, se maudissant pour ce qu'il venait de faire avoir pris la vie d'un garçon encore plus jeune que Pâris. Il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux d'un blond sombre. Il portait l'armure et les armes d'Achille. Il se déplaçait même de la même manière que lui. Mais il avait été loin d'être Achille.

Hector avait trop bien visé, le garçon était condamné. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le sauver, la seule chose à faire avait été d'abréger ses souffrances.

Ulysse s'était approché de lui.

« C'était son cousin » avait-il dit.

À ce moment-là, Hector avait su que sa vie était condamnée. Ils étaient tous rentrés dans leurs camps. Les Grecs sur la plage et les Troyens dans la cité.

Le soir même, il avait montré à Andromaque le passage secret dans le palais qui lui permettrait de fuir la cité quand les Grecs entreraient. Il avait vu la peur dans ses yeux quand il lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle aussi avait compris qu'il vivait peut-être ses dernières heures.

Il caressa doucement son armure. Il se rappelait encore de la fierté qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait porté pour la première fois. Hector n'aimait pas la guerre mais ce jour-là, avec cette amure sur lui, il avait eu la sensation de faire partie intégrante de l'armée, la sensation d'appartenir à la cité, à Troie. Et ce jour-là, il s'était juré de toujours tout faire pour la protéger.

Il avait échoué, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Renvoyer Hélène à Sparte ? Pâris l'aurait suivi. Et il aimait bien trop son frère pour le condamner de la sorte. Il avait tué pour lui. Et il allait mourir pour lui.

Parfois il le maudissait. Il était trop inconscient et trop égoïste. Il avait condamné la cité juste pour avoir la plus belle femme du monde dans son lit.

Il secoua la tête. Il était injuste. Il savait parfaitement que Pâris aimait Hélène de tout son être, comme lui aimait Andromaque. Mais dieu que cet amour avait un prix lourd à payer.

Un dernier regard pour sa femme et son fils et il sortit de la chambre. Il était temps.

« HECTOR ! »

Il regardait le guerrier faire les cents pas devant les murs. Le moment qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé.

« HECTOR ! »

Il se tourna vers son père.

« J'espère vous avoir rendu fier, père »

Celui-ci le regarda avec affection. Priam était un homme de peu de mots. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas, il pouvait paraître froid, mais Hector le connaissait par cœur. Il pouvait voir l'amour et la tristesse, mêlés dans les yeux de son père. Lui aussi savait ce qui allait se passer.

« Jamais un père n'a eu un meilleur fils » dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Il passa à Pâris. Ô Pâris, qu'as-tu déclenché prince de Troie ?

« Tu es le meilleur des hommes et des princes »

« Tu es prince de Troie, Pâris. Tu me rendras fier » fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Pâris le prit dans ses bras. Hector sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son coup. Il serra son frère plus fort dans ses bras.

« HECTOR ! »

À contrecoeur il se sépara de Pâris et descendit l'estrade. Andromaque l'attendait, tenant leur fils dans ses bras.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu n'es... »

« Tu te souviens ? » répéta-t-il avec plus d'insistance.

Elle hocha la tête. Sans un mot, elle lui présenta son fils. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis embrassa amoureusement sa femme avant de se détourner.

Arrivé devant la porte, sentant un regard sur lui, il se retourna. Hélène était là, seule, au milieu de l'allée. Elle le regardait avec tristesse et culpabilité.

Il lui en voulait. De l'arracher à sa famille et d'avoir provoqué cette guerre. Et en même temps ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir suivi son cœur.

Après un dernier regard, il se détourna, mis son casque et avança alors que les portes s'ouvraient devant lui.

Il posa les yeux sur l'homme en face de lui. Il pouvait ressentir la fureur, la rage, le besoin de vengeance mais surtout l'immense tristesse qui se dégageait de lui.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui dans un bruit sourd, il tressaillit.

Et bien plus haut, sur le Mont Olympe, les Dieux tremblèrent.

Hector était aimé des Dieux. Il était rare qu'un humain fasse l'unanimité chez les immortels. Seul le prince troyen avait réussi cet exploit.

Pourtant, malgré tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour lui, il était seul face à l'ennemi. Aucune aide magique ne viendrait du Mont Olympe. Aucun n'interviendrait.

Il allait devoir se battre seul et gagner seul.

Ou bien perdre. Seul.


End file.
